Between a Rock and Snake
by ishamaini101
Summary: Hermione's the first ever muggle professor to teach at Hogwarts and she's more than happy to be walking its halls once again. Add in double transfiguration's with the Slytherines and the fact that her enemies nephew is in the class...not so happy.*AU


Okay so I just wanted to add a note before i begin the story officially: This is an alternate universe story (don't like it don't read it), the characters are still normal, but I wanted to try an older hermione, younger draco romance in a new way, so all of you are going to have to use your imagination a bit. I know its confusing, but i hope you like it!...=)

Also I'd like to thank Caisele for betaing my story! I'd like to dedicate the first chapter to her =) THANK YOU! =)

* * *

Hermione Granger silently walked the halls of Hogwarts…again. Her heels clicked behind her and try as she might to seem _normal_; the ecstatic grin seemed to have glued itself to her face. She never imagined herself working here, as a professor no less. She felt giddy with excitement, and the pride was just overwhelming. Because, if you already didn't know, Hermione Granger was the first ever muggle professor ever to be hired by Hogwarts! She didn't know what to expect when her students found out, after all it was Professor McGonagall who warned her….of well perplexing rumors and such. Not to mention certain blood prejudice 'teenagers.' 'Urgh,' she said to herself, the war was over ages ago, and people were still wasting their time on such trivial matters.

The thought of blood prejudices brought her back to the reminiscences of her days at Hogwarts. She was the brightest witch of her time and was placed in the bravest house, Gryffindor. Of course she had met with her certain share of assholes, mainly Abraxas Malfoy, who never let her forget that she was a 'mudblood,' and of course a 'know-it-all nerd.' The use of this word bought upon a particular memory, one that made her blood boil incessantly.

_A 5__th__ year Hermione Granger walked hastily in the direction of the school library. It was a path she had become familiar with and its studious coziness bought her different comfort. Her presence was the only one in this hallway, all the other students had gone to hogsmeade, she however took this free time to get an early start on her owls. Her mind buzzing with difficult task ahead of her, she failed to notice, another student body and 'gracefully,' tackled into them, sending her books and quills flying to the cold stone floor. _

_"I'm really sorry about tha-_

_"Save it mudblood, apparently not only are your kind stupid…but blind too." This person's voice was filled with a haughty arrogance and Hermione cleverly pieced together who this rude culprit was. _

_"Well if it isn't the 'pleasant' Abraxas Malfoy." She glared back_

_"The one and only. Why is the mudblood here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be frolicking with the unicorns…or whatever you stupid Gryffindors do at Hogsmeade."_

_"I'm going to the library if you must know." _

_"I should have guessed. Know it all Granger, doesn't even know how to have any fun…I pity you."_

_"Well if you're so 'fun' Malfoy, why are you here?" She eyed him accusingly _

_"Relax Granger, I won't steal your spot at the library, I have detention with the old hag, McGonagall." _

_"Whatever Malfoy, I'm leaving!"_

_"Wait!" He shouted intensely _

_"What?" Hermione yelled back_

_"Consider this…a good luck charm…for your studying! Avis Diffindo!" Malfoy shouted _

_"What…what did you do to me Malfoy?" One look at Hermione, and you wouldn't have been able to see the difference…after all it was all in the eyes._

_"Just a 'keeping-awake' hex, you won't be able to sleep for the next 3 days! It might be a good thing now…but no sleep at all…for 72 hours…you'll be the funniest thing on the planet…not that you already aren't…" Laughter ensued and Hermione was left there to wallow in her own anger."_

Sure enough the spell had kept her awake for good three days, not to mention because of the lack sleep, her first O.W.L paper, Defense Against the Dark Arts, had _only_ been a 'E,' it was the one and only 'E' she had ever gotten in her entire studious life at Hogwarts and it was all Malfoy's fault. She still shuddered with anger, but decided to let it remain what it was… a soon forgotten memory. Her mind remembered the moments spent at the library and she somewhat regretted it, but it all paid off when it came to the great war. She didn't mean to brag (well more than what was required) but her sponge-like brain had been of use during the darker times. After the war things became…normal, well as normal as things could get. Her best friends, Harry Potter (yes the boy-who-lived) and Ron Weasley became successful Aurors. They worked under the new minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, who also happened to be Ron's dad. As a teenager, everyone expected her Ron to end up together, she herself had been thinking it was inevitable, but kissing him felt like incest. She shuddered at the thought and was thankful that the 'breakup' had been mutual. Ron was now engaged to Lavender Brown and Harry had married Ginny a year earlier. The two were expecting their first child.

She broke away from her thoughts when she saw the face of a recognizable kind woman, Minerva McGonagall (the current Headmistress since Dumbledore's death). Her walk became rather fast paced and she found herself hugging the woman, who rather reminded her of the image of a loving grandmother. This woman also happened to be Hermione's previous Transfiguration's professor. Everything Hermione knew (in Transfiguration's anyways) was passed down from this woman standing in front of her. For a while Hermione just stared at her face with a warm smile. She broke the silence as her curious mind wanted to hear about her professor's conditions through these past years.

" I guess I should start by saying thank-you first, for the job!" Hermione spoke with gratitude, "How have you been Professor, it's been really long…I haven't heard from you since…well since the war."

"Well Ms. Granger, it should be me thanking you to take this position, as you can see…well there isn't much interest anymore in teaching careers. Not to mention you were one of my brightest students! Also while we're here I might as well just say it, I'm not your professor anymore Hermione, we are now equals, therefore you must call me Minerva."

"Okay…Minerva." Hermione called awkwardly. She found it odd to be addressing this well respected woman by a first name basis.

"Come on Hermione, I'll show you to your private quarters. Unfortunately, new teachers aren't given the same privileges' such as many of the older professors, so you will be using the prefects bathroom upstairs; I trust you know of its location already." Minerva quirked a knowing smile at her and Hermione blushed when she realized her old professor was hinting at the mischief she and her best friends had undoubtedly created. The rest of the 'trip,' consisted of Minerva showing Hermione around, to her distaste, like a first year. She would silently follow and then quietly thank her professor, as her memory was well lacking some important information. The tour ended in front of her private quarters. Minerva had left her with a curt nod and of course her schedule which had bound itself to the front of her door. She inspected it slowly and was slightly appalled at the double Transfigurations with 7th year Slytherin. 'Oh joy! Double time with hormonal prejudice bastards. Greattttt.' Not to mention it was her first class tomorrow morning. She forgot about all of that when she stepped inside the newly furnished room.

She gasped in surprise at the expensive looking room and wondered where in the world Minerva had come up with the explanation of 'mediocre,' for this little heaven on earth. The room was decorated in warm oranges and browns, and hints of bronze and gold sparkled off its walls, the fireplace was roaring and its warmth filled the room. Two comfy red couches filled the empty space and a small coffee table in its center. On either side of what Hermione presumed to be a living room, were two closed doors. She opened each one. Her bedroom, which was located on the left side, consisted of a nice cozy bed accompanied by a vanity. And on the other side was a mini library! Hermione's mind seemed dazed as she tried to wrap her head around the idea of having her own personal library. Her aching feet called to her and the only think she could think of right now was curling up in front of the fire place with a good book. She still had the evening to herself; she would worry about her classes tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her book bag, complete with wand and her already completed study plans. She confidently walked into the classroom, and waited silently for it to fill up. She quickly straightened her posture as she heard the mumbling of talking students striding in. The classroom quickly filled up, and many students looked like they rather shoot themselves in the head that coming into a classroom on a Monday morning.

Their curious eyes stared at the new professor and she stared at them back, of course she was nervous, but she would never let them know. Once the classroom had become quite and all the students had sauntered in, she stood from her seat.

"Welcome students. I know you must be wondering who I am, so i'll introduce myself first. My name is Hermione Granger, or Professor Granger to you, and I will be your new Transfigurations professor. Your old professor, Professor Fitzpatrick, decided to uhh…go on an early retirement." A few sniggers filled the room as to the disappearance of the old annoying professor.

"Well since we've become acquainted I'd like to take the attendance. Just shout out 'here' when your name is called."

"Milicent Bulstrode." A grunt came from the right direction, and I was shocked to see it came from a girl, even is she was rather…large.

"Pansy Parkison."

"Heeerrrreee!" Came the screechy reply.

The attendance went by smoothly, followed by Blaise Zabini, a rather handsome Italian boy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and many other Slytherin students. She noticed that a student seemed to be missing, but decided she would check later who it was. For now, her biggest concern was teaching the lesson…properly.

"Today we will be learning about the history of an animagus. Does anyone know what they are?"

'Surprisingly' the classroom was dead quiet and no one seemed to care.

"Well an animagus-"

Hermione turned around when she heard the familiar banging of a door, and the footsteps of the perhaps missing 7th year.

"Mr…."

"Malfoy." He sneered proudly

Hermione, almost choked on air. 'Malfoy!...Another Malfoy! This is too much.' She grimaced as she searched down her attendance.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, so nice of you to join us."

"Well it is rather nice since I even showed up to a mudblood's class." He smirked mechanically at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"How dare you…you you…little prat! I am your professor and you will treat me with respect!"

By this time, the fight had ensued, many of the once quiet students, began to ridicule and point fingers at her.

"We don't listen to any mudbloods!" A group of Slytherin girls cheered in the corner.

All of a sudden the noise became a mere whisper.

"Are you…are you _the _Hermione Granger, part of the golden trio of Hogwarts, the infamous Gryffindor know-it-all muggle?" A young boy questioned hesitantly.

"Yes." She almost screamed in relief and quietly thanked her increase in 'fame' after the war.

Her relief was torn, when she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"All the more reason to hate you."

* * *

Hoped you liked it!..Please Review! =)


End file.
